The key of life
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI. DEATH. There is a mutual love that is unknown between Rukawa and Sakuragi. Sakuragi is ill. Will both know how one feels for the other before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Slam dunk or any of the characters yada, yada, yada - you know how it goes. Comments and flames are welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com. Enjoy this fic, though if you're not comfortable with YAOI, then do not read this.  
  
THE KEY OF LIFE  
  
  
  
Sakuragi swallowed four tablets in one go, each of a different color. They were the glucose controlling hormones, insulin. People, at sight, would find the red head tough and loud. That was plain make-up. Okay, Sakuragi was strong, but that was before. That was a long time ago. Nowadays, he tried to keep out of trouble, and also avoided stress as much as possible. Sakuragi is a diabetic person. Everyday, he gets weaker and weaker until the time came that when he ate any form of sweet, let it be a slice of cake, a chocolate bar or even a sip of coke, he'd faint and fall in to a coma of about two to four days. That was how weak he was, and he dared not show it. Oh yeah, especially in front of the team. No one knew of his sickness, except perhaps his parents, who are now souls in heaven.  
  
"Sakuragi?" Miyagi asked, seeing him stare at his blood vessels on his wrist in silence. "Are you all right? We're all going out for dinner. Coming?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakuragi said, acting all cheerful. "I'm definitely coming!"  
  
Miyagi smiled, seeing that he was okay and led his good friend to the group that was waiting for them outside.  
  
Upon seeing Rukawa, Sakuragi suddenly felt like a million bricks, twice the size of the ones used in the pyramids of Egypt, land on his chest. Sakuragi knew he was gay, ever since he found the ice king handsome. He had gone crazy, and banged his head nearly two dozen times on his sunny yellow painted walls. He even tortured himself, not eating, slowly slicing his hand with a razor, playing with fire and sitting in boiling hot baths. None of those did any help to clear his head. He was definitely gay, and not only that, he was in love. In love with the coldest, most reserve guy, who barely even talk. That soul-destroyer, confidence shattering silent kitsune. But that was only the left hemisphere of his brain telling him that. The other half would tell him that the kitsune was alone, and just needed someone who understands him. Well, how the hell can I just do that when he won't even give me a chance?  
  
They entered Chinese restaurant, Sakuragi settling for stir fried vegetables and pan fried rice, while the rest either had pan fried noodles or sweet and sour shrimps. It was odd, because Sakuragi was quiet. The red head did not even know that he was projecting a wrong image, because everyone, including the kitsune himself, secretly wondered if he was all right. For the past two months, Sakuragi had been quiet and he got tired playing easily.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi!" Kogure said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "What would you like for dessert?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakuragi slowly looked up and Kogure's word registered in his mind. "Oh, that. I'll have none."  
  
"Again?" Another thing that the team found wrong was that Sakuragi was not touching any form of sweets. "Are you still on a diet?" Mitsui asked a handsome eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yup! Have to stay healthy, or I will become like big fat gori here!" He pointed his thumb at Akagi.  
  
"What did you say?" Akagi fumed.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Kogure said the peacekeeper. "But Sakuragi, you've been dieting for nearly a year now. Isn't it unfit?"  
  
"Nope! Doctor says that -" Sakuragi quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"Doctor says what?" Ayako asked curiously.  
  
"N - Nothing." Sakuragi said, shaking his head, grinning like a mad idiot. Great, do'aho! Now you've added a little bit more spice in to the mix. They won't leave you alone now! It's your fault! Sakuragi quickly gobbled down his rice.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ayako said, changing the topic. "Christmas is in two weeks! Whose house are we celebrating in?"  
  
"Not mine! Too tiny!" Mitsui quickly said.  
  
"I've got no room for dancing." Miyagi said, now out of the list.  
  
"I don't think my parents would allow it." Kogure said.  
  
"Neither will mine." Akagi added.  
  
"We celebrated last year's at my place." Ayako said. "Not in my house again." She looked at Sakuragi. "Why not at your place, tensai?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakuragi looked up. "The party? Sure, no problem, but - but it's kinda small. I live alone and I'm not rich to actually live in a big house. Ask Rukawa. His house is big. He lives in a mansion." He gestured at Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa blinked hard. He did not call him kitsune. Everyone noticed and they too were surprised. "My house is free. I live alone anyway." Rukawa said, hoping to have a little warmth in his place that year.  
  
So it was settled. Snow slowly floated down the sky, covering the entire of Kanagawa with rich white vanilla sheets. Everyone was shopping for gifts, decorating houses, baking sweets and singing carols. At Rukawa's house, two days before Christmas, everyone was helping with the decorations. Sakuragi was with Miyagi doing the tree. Mitsui and Kogure were hanging mistletoes and lanterns, Rukawa was hanging angels and elves on the ceiling and Ayako was in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies and cakes for the party, later on was helped by Kogure and Mitsui.  
  
"Now, that is Christmas!" Akagi said, admiring Rukawa's huge living room.  
  
"This year will be fun!" Miyagi said, grinning. "Ne, Sakuragi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Great fun." Sakuragi nodded, and stole a glance at Rukawa who was studying him. He pretended that he did not notice. He suddenly coughed, and was soon engaged in a long coughing fit. Miyagi began patting him on the back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Stop asking me the same damn question! I'm fine! God! It's just a little cough! Besides, it's winter! It's normal!" Sakuragi snapped, Miyagi was taken aback. "Sorry, I have a headache. I'm going home. See you in the party." He did not wait for anyone to say anything and immediately left. While walking in the empty snowy streets, he began to cough badly again. He felt something rising in his throat, and spat it in the snow. He opened his eyes and he was shell shocked. In front of him, the once creamy white snow was now bloody red. Sakuragi spat blood when coughing. He rushed to the hospital and spoke to his doctor, who ran tests on him the entire night. In the end, he approached with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Sakuragi, I hate to tell you this but you're down with tuberculosis. It is a curable disease, but in your case, it's too late." He said, watching the boy as he bowed his head. "I'll give you some pain killers." It was all the doctor could say.  
  
So now, Sakuragi had eight tablets to drink instead of four. He was getting sick and tired of everything. He hated medicines and the next morning, he came to a decision that he will not touch his medicine anymore. He laughed at himself.  
  
"I'm going to die anyway. No one would really care!" He said, and laughed even more. The whole day, he spent his time wrapping gifts for his teammates. He had gotten Kogure a scarf, Akagi a new jersey, Mitsui a baseball cap, Miyagi a jacket, Ayako a pair of pearl earrings, Haruko a bracelet and Rukawa, the special of all, a silver ring with his name engraved under the shiny band. He would give it to him personally.  
  
The day of the party, everyone was happy. Sakuragi appeared late, in plain jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket with a scarf. Rukawa had answered the door. Sakuragi smiled at him and greeted him. "Merry Christmas, Rukawa." And then entered the room, setting his gifts under the tree and getting some water to drink. I'm tired. I want to rest. He said and sat on the couch.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Rukawa was in his room, gathering his gifts to his friends. He was very surprised when Sakuragi called him Rukawa instead of Kitsune that he nearly smiled. Something was wrong, and Rukawa wanted to know. He was curious about his secret love. Yes, he loved Sakuragi, though he dared not to tell him. He was afraid of rejection; something that he knew would be very painful.  
  
He was worried about the redhead. Very worried. He was on a diet for nearly a year. That was very weird. What kind of dietician would keep a perfectly normal and healthy, not to mention sexy red head in a diet for a year? Something was odd and Rukawa was dying to know what was wrong with Sakuragi.  
  
He scooped up his gifts and headed downstairs for the tree, where he neatly placed his gifts among the brightly colored parcels. He saw Sakuragi, sitting on the couch, staring at an angel on the ceiling. He wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"Rukawa, let's have dinner now." Kogure said.  
  
They had dinner, and everyone was cheery. Sakuragi tried to put on a cheery manner for the occasion and it was visible that he was trying really hard. Rukawa would nod every once in a while, acknowledging a joke or someone's words, but his eyes never left the quiet red head. Rukawa was getting sick and tired. Dessert came and there were lots to choose from. Banana cream pie, cookies, toffee apples, candies, cake, ice cream and fruit tarts in syrup. Miyagi took a slice of cake and pie and placed it to a plate, handing it to Sakuragi. Rukawa picked up a toffee apple and handed one to Sakuragi.  
  
"Uh - no thanks!" Sakuragi said to Miyagi's plate.  
  
"Come on. It's Christmas! A day off your diet won't hurt." Mitsui pressured.  
  
"I - I can't!" He said, now panicking. "Really, I don't want it."  
  
"Eat this." Rukawa handed him the toffee apple. "It's Christmas." Sakuragi stared at the toffee apple. He slowly reached out to accept it and eventually took it. He did not look happy though.  
  
For Rukawa, I'll eat this. Screw my sugar content in my blood! Rukawa's right. It's Christmas. Sakuragi sank his teeth in to the toffee apple and everyone smiled. It has been nearly a year since Sakuragi sank his teeth into something sweet, and it was life threatening to do so.  
  
Time for opening the presents came. Everyone excitedly opened theirs and was happy. Sakuragi got a pair of bunny slippers from Mitsui, who gave everyone the same things, but thought that a bunny matched Sakuragi. He got a CD from Ayako, a jacket from Akagi, a Discman from Miyagi and a new basketball and jersey from Kogure. Rukawa stood up and pretended to gather paper and silently handed Sakuragi his gift.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He whispered and disappeared.  
  
Sakuragi opened the tiny gift and inside was a box. He opened that and found a bracelet, a silver expensive looking one with his name at the back. He slipped it on and smiled. He slowly stood up and followed Rukawa, who was in the kitchen mixing hot chocolate.  
  
"Thanks, Rukawa. I like it!" He said, waving his wrist at him, showing the bracelet. "This is for you." He handed him the gift. "I hope you like it."  
  
Rukawa opened it and for a while stared at the ring. He then slipped in on his left hand, on his ring finger, then waved it. "I like it."  
  
Sakuragi laughed. He laughed so hard that he began to cough. That cough turned lethal. Gradually, it subsided and he spat no blood. But his vision blurred so badly. "Come on out." He said and headed for the door. Ayako was entering when he lost it. He fainted and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Ayako screamed. Her scream shaking the whole house.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Rukawa worriedly stared at his secret love sleeping on a bed in the guest's bedroom. Ayako placed a cool towel on his forehead, gently wiping off the beads of sweat that formed. How Rukawa longed to be in Ayako's place. Everyone was worried about the redhead that they completely forgot it was Christmas. Silence filled the room, when Sakuragi slowly opened his eyes, an hour later.  
  
"Sakuragi." Miyagi whispered in worry. "What happened?"  
  
Sakuragi forced a laugh, and it turned out to be a loud hearty one. "I'm tired, maybe that is why I fainted. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He then turned to study the room. "Well? Why is everyone not downstairs partying? It's Christmas!" He bolted up and stretched. "Let's have fun!"  
  
Everyone sighed with relief, though they secretly worried. Rukawa was no exception. He kept watching Sakuragi, even as they danced and played pass the parcel. They even played spin the bottle.  
  
"I choose Mitsui!" Miyagi said, causing the ex-gangster to roll his eyes. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Mitsui said, and showed great confidence.  
  
Miyagi bit his lip. He scanned every single person in the circle and then he grinned. "Oh I've got a nasty one for you!" He began to giggle. "I dare you." His grin broadened. "I dare you to." He began to giggle.  
  
"Out with it!" Ayako snapped.  
  
Miyagi immediately obeyed. "I dare you to kiss Kogure!"  
  
Kogure's eyes widened so badly that it was nearly going to fall off. Mitsui however had his jaw hanging wide open and staring at Miyagi with utter disbelief. He slowly looked at Kogure, who was flushing so badly. Gathering all his courage and throwing away his pride, he approached Kogure, who already stopped breathing. Mitsui cleared his throat and leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss lasted for about five seconds, then Mitsui pulled back, moving to his sitting place, between Sakuragi and Rukawa, and blushed real hard. Everyone cheered, and Kogure simply stared at the floor, still blushing that he just turned a tone deeper.  
  
"I - I choose Akagi." Mitsui slightly stammered.  
  
"Truth." He chose.  
  
"What is the most embarrassing moment in your life?" Mitsui asked.  
  
Akagi narrowed his eyes. "When I first joined the Shohoku basketball team, and I kicked the ball when I dribbled it." He flushed. Sakuragi hollered with laughter along with Mitsui, and soon, they were both rolling on the floor with laughter. "That's it! My turn! I choose Ayako."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss Miyagi." Ayako twisted her lips and walked over to give Miyagi a two seconds kiss that sent the poor boy on the floor, seeing pink hearts.  
  
"Rukawa!" Ayako chose.  
  
"Truth." The cold boy answered. Anything was better than a dare. God knows what the girl might make him do.  
  
"Describe the person that you love so much in a form of a poem." Ayako said, smiling. Everyone turned to look at Rukawa.  
  
He fidgeted. He began to rack his head. Go what the hell did I get myself in to? From behind his long fringe, he looked at Sakuragi, who was looking at him with pure interest. At the sight of him, Rukawa began to talk. "Her hair is as beautiful as a burning flame. Her eyes is so deep like a pool of chocolate that you can simply drink in desires. Her spirit so high that it was impossible for people to beat her. She has beauty that excels the goddess venus. She strikes attention like heat would do to any living creature." Everybody listened, especially Sakuragi. "She is as beautiful and bright as a sunflower. A bright light to the dark and cruel surrounding of the night." He glared at everyone. "Is that enough?"  
  
Everyone slowly nodded. "Nice Rukawa. You make a good poet." Mitsui said, grinning.  
  
"Shut up." He shot back. "Sakuragi." He said, shocking the poor boy that he nearly jumped.  
  
"Me?" Rukawa nodded. "I choose truth - ack! I mean dare!"  
  
Rukawa gritted his teeth, hoping badly that he would choose truth. "Pinch Kogure's ass."  
  
"What?" Kogure yelped, blushing again. Everyone hollered in laughter, except Rukawa who just smirked. The poor boy was so red that it was fascinating that he could change colors in seconds.  
  
Sakuragi was laughing so hard that he forgot. He stood up and motioned Kogure to stand up. Kogure was wearing loose jeans. So Sakuragi pulled it from the sides, giving him a cleared view of his ass and he pinched it. Kogure screamed and jumped, rubbing the part where Sakuragi, not to harshly pinched. Kogure blushed even more when they laughed at his rather girlish scream.  
  
"I choose." Sakuragi looked around. "Fine. I'll choose you Kogure."  
  
"Please be kind." Kogure pleaded. "Dare." The glasses boy was expecting some sort of come back.  
  
"Kiss Mitsui, for fifteen seconds." Sakuragi said coolly.  
  
"No!" He hollered, blushing so, so, so hard.  
  
"Don't be a wimp! Come on! Besides, you should return the favor." Miyagi said.  
  
"Otherwise, strip!" SAkruagi said.  
  
"No! No! No! I'll do it!" Kogure said, panicking. He knelt in front of Mitsui and took his glasses off, revealing sweet, kind and innocent brown eyes. He held Mitsui's face between his palm and kissed him. Sakuragi began to time him. Mitsui was running out of breath. Kogure was taking his time, keeping the kiss chaste.  
  
"Times up!" Sakuragi said.  
  
Kogure pulled back, blushing. Mitsui supported his weight on his hands and began to suck in heavy breaths.  
  
"Fine!" Kogure said, pouting. "I choose Rukawa!"  
  
"Again?" Rukawa asked. "Dare."  
  
"Kiss Sakuragi! For thirty seconds." Kogure said, sticking his tongue out at Sakuragi. "Otherwise strip!"  
  
Rukawa, without saying anything approached Sakuragi and stared in to his eyes. He saw surprise? Fear? Lust? He was not sure. Rukawa inhaled and cupped Sakuragi's face in his hands and pressed his lips on his. Sakuragi nearly jumped. The boy of his fantasies was kissing him. At first it was a soft, innocent kiss. Sakruagi dared not to move, savoring the moment. Rukawa pushed his tongue in, swallowing the sweet flavor Sakuragi had. God, his lips were just like he imagined it. Soft, warm, sweet and all his. All his to enjoy, just like ice cream with a cherry on the top. Ten seconds passed, twenty seconds to go. Rukawa kept on kissing him, wanting time to stop. He was afraid that maybe Sakuragi was too angry to move. He deepened his kiss, now sucking the breath out of Sakuragi.  
  
The kiss broke when Sakuragi pulled back and began to cough. "Excuse me." He rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Some kiss, Rukawa. Did not know that you can go that far." Miyagi teased.  
  
"I choose Miyagi." Rukawa said.  
  
"Dare." Miyagi said bravely.  
  
"Strip till you only have your boxers on and act like a duck." Rukawa said, smirking.  
  
Everyone was on the floor laughing, while Sakuragi was in the bathroom, coughing and spitting blood out. A lot of blood.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
At the end of the party, everyone was embarrassed of each other, but laughed it all away. Miyagi and Sakuragi stayed back to help clear out with Kogure, and soon the whole group stayed. They left once the place was sparkling clean.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" they all wished each other and then parted.  
  
Sakuragi and Miyagi walked together. They were laughing at all their silliness, that their laughter rang out in the night air. Two good friends, having a good time.  
  
"I love that thing you did to Kogure! God that was so funny! The way he jumped and screamed." Miyagi imitated him and they laughed even harder. While laughing Sakuragi coughed. He was coughing so hard that his ribs began to ache. He felon his knees, covering his mouth. He felt warm liquid come out, the taste of copper in his mouth. "Oh my God!" Miyagi said, dropping his package of Christmas gifts. "Sakuragi, what is this?" He looked at the blood on the snow, then pulled Sakuragi's hand off his mouth, to find more blood coming out. He pulled out a hanky from his pocket and wiped his mouth clean. "Sakuragi." He whispered, voice shaking.  
  
Sakuragi looked up at Miyagi and tears slowly formed in his eyes. "I'm dying." Miyagi closed his eyes, tears escaping his closed lids. "I won't live for long. God, I won't be a real tensai anymore!"  
  
Miyagi hugged his friend, silently crying. He could find no words that can calm his friend down.  
  
That night was a night of revelations to Miyagi. Sakuragi told him everything, about him being diabetic, his sickness and why he fainted. Miyagi understood and nodded.  
  
"Miyagi, there is something I want you to do for me." Sakuragi stood up and went to his room, later on reappearing with a box in hand. It was a black box, with a kanji latter engraved and painted in gold reading 'life'. "When - when I die, promise me you will give this to Rukawa."  
  
Miyagi took the box and looked at it. "Rukawa?"  
  
Sakuragi nodded slowly. "Yes, to Kaede Rukawa." He closed his eyes. "Promise me, Ryota?"  
  
Miyagi nodded and gave his good friend a hug. "I promise. I promise, Sakuragi."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Days passed and Sakuragi grew weaker. He spat more blood, now not only liquid, but little clots. One morning, he rose from bed and suddenly decided that he wanted to play basketball. He called Ryota and asked him if he can gather the whole team at the court in school so they can play for fun in the night at eleven thirty.  
  
Miyagi, upon hearing his request, agreed immediately, no questions asked. That night, half an hour before New Year, everyone was in their jogging pants and t-shirts, since it was too cold to be wearing shorts.  
  
"Sakuragi, what is this idea of yours?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Shut up, Missy! Tonight has to be special because it's going to be new year. It will bring us good luck for IH!" Sakuragi snapped, and soon there was a glaring contest between the loud red head and the ex-gangster.  
  
"Clam down you two!" Kogure said smiling.  
  
"Let's play!" Miyagi said. By the time they started, it was already ten minutes to midnight. Rukawa was there and he agreed to come without asking the reason why. He knew that Sakuragi was going to be there. Before the game started, Sakuragi called Rukawa to the showers and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What is it?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"I just wanted to do this." Sakuragi grabbed Rukawa and kissed him hard, surprising the raven haired boy. Later on, Rukawa was kissing him back and they were both engaged in a loving fight with their tongues. Rukawa's hand traveled up and down Sakuragi's back, while Sakuragi tugged at his hair.  
  
"What was that for?" Rukawa asked, out of breath.  
  
"Consider it my new year's gift. Something that you would not forget, a gift from here." He pointed at his own heart. He then smiled, leaving the kitsune confused. "Come on, let's play!"  
  
The game began. Rukawa was quite distracted by Sakuragi's words. What was he implying? Was there a hidden message in that kiss? That kiss that I would most definitely not forget? Oh, Hanamichi. What are you implying?  
  
He watched as Sakuragi zoomed passed him and did a slam dunk. The basket shook, and he landed on the floor on his two feet. He began to cough badly again.  
  
"Stop playing, Sakuragi!" Miyagi ordered.  
  
Sakuragi heard none of his words. He continued to play and scored for his team. He began to do a little dance and sing his famous tensai song after scoring a lay up. They played more, and when eight minutes was over, Sakuragi did a slam dunk. He grinned then winced. He collapsed forward, face on the floor.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Miyagi and Rukawa screamed, and rushed up to him. Everybody did, and he was soon circled by the whole team.  
  
Miyagi rolled him to his side and shook him. "Sakuragi! Sakuragi!" Miyagi was now panicking, tears becoming more visible.  
  
"Ah, Miyagi. I'm okay, just a little cold. Why has the temperature dropped so fast?" He asked, coughing hard. He rolled to his side and began coughing.  
  
"Hanamichi?" Rukawa asked, and rolled him over. Everyone gasped at the sight of blood slowly trickling down his chin. "What - what -"  
  
"Don't mind it. Don't tell me that a little blood affects you." He smiled weakly. "Akagi, thank you. You've hit me so many times on the head that I actually began to get smart. Ne Gori?" He joked, the tall boy nodded, biting his lower lip. "And your fan Ayako, man am I gonna have forgetting that. Especially you. It was fun you know, when you used to watch over me while I practiced the basics of basketball." Ayako could only sob silently. "Glasses boy! You're way too soft. But you're cool, and I like that!" He looked at Mitsui and gave him a weak thumbs up sign. "I never would have thought that I'd say this, but you're cool. I look up to you, you know? Now don't get the wrong idea, get it?"  
  
"Sakuragi." He whispered and turned around, his hand covering half his face.  
  
"Miyagi, my good, good pal! You'll make a great captain! Better than me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be big! You'll be great." Miyagi bowed his head and continued to cry silently. Sakuragi, getting weaker, looked up at Rukawa. "Kitsune! Super rookie, ice prince! You're cool! I look up to you." Sakuragi smiled up at him, the love of his life. "Smile once in a while will you?" Rukawa bit his lower lip and slowly smiled. Sakuragi inhaled slowly and sighed. "We will win. We will win inter high. You will do that, ne kitsune? You will win, for me, right?" He asked, and Rukawa closed his eyes and nodded, smiling.  
  
Sakuragi yawned. Rukawa watched as his eyes slowly closed. "Hanamichi, don't! Don't close your eyes! You have to stay awake! We still have to finish our game!" Rukawa was panicking and everyone started to as well.  
  
"Baka!" Sakuragi said, and smiled. "I'm tired, I haven't slept in days. Don't worry. I won't leave. I will never leave. Me, the tensai, will always be here." Rukawa smiled again, and as his lips slowly curved up, that handsome smile that crawled to Rukawa's sweet lips was the last thing Sakuragi saw. "Shohoku all the way!"  
  
"Hanamichi!" Rukawa yelled skywards, tears cascading down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Rukawa set a red rose by the headstone. On it, it said, Sakuragi Hanamichi. You will always be in our hearts.  
  
Rukawa the tear off his eyes. From behind him, Miyagi approached him, all of them dressed in black clothing. He had a box in his hand, that he slowly handed to Rukawa.  
  
"He made me promise that I'd give it to you after he died." Miyagi said, suddenly crying again. "God! He was such a good friend!"  
  
Rukawa nodded and bowed low, tears hitting the surface of the black box. He stared at the kanji letter life. "Thank you." He said and slowly turned to walk away for home. He entered his room and sat on the floor and opened the box. Inside, he found a handkerchief, Sakuragi's initials, H.S neatly embroided on the white soft cloth. He opened the hanky and inside it was a silver necklace, with the Egyptian symbol for the 'key of life'. Rukawa looked in to the box and found a group picture of all of the Shohoku team in their smart, bright red uniforms, smiling. Sakuragi standing out because of his hair, and his toothy grin. Other than the letter, hanky and necklace, there was a folded piece of paper. He took it and opened it, inside, Sakuragi's neat handwriting.  
  
  
  
My dearest Kaede,  
  
By the time you get this, I will be dead. You must be wondering why I gave you the box. Well, it's because these are the things that meant most to me. The necklace was bought by my Egyptian ancestor a long time ago and it was passed down generation to generation. He was an explorer and he found this when he was on one of his adventures, like my dad used to say. It's the key of life, and I'd like you to keep it. The hanky was given to me by my mom on my 7th birthday. AS for the picture, it's one of the greatest things that happened to me since I entered school. I treasured this picture greatly and I hope that you will too. It's the only thing that reminded me of our bond together as a team.  
  
Kaede, I never got to tell you this, but I will tell you now. I love you. I love you so much that I was afraid that you'd reject me. I knew of my sickness, and stress, anger or even pain can kill me faster. But what's the use, I knew I was going to die. I was going to die with out telling you that I loved you. I'm a coward. I'm a big coward. To make up for it, I wrote it down.  
  
Rukawa looked up, tears in his eyes. He looked at the letter and saw that some of the letters were smudged.  
  
Now, as I write this letter, I am crying! God, I'm crying! Me the great tensai-wannabe is crying. You must be laughing by now. But really, Kaede, I mean it. I'm nothing but a corpse now, but even then, my soul my heart, my mind, is yours. You may be cold, you may be a bastard at times, but you're my kitsune. My cute, handsome and great kitsune. I will never know what you feel for me, but even then, I hope you won't forget me, if not as your lover, then perhaps as your friend. As long as you wear the necklace with 'the key of life' you will hear my heart beating for you, my Kitsune, my Kaede Rukawa.  
  
I love you.  
  
Always and forever,  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi  
  
  
  
Rukawa hugged the letter and cried. He cried for half an hour, letting out everything in his huge, quiet, empty mansion. He slowly folded the letter and placed it in the box, along with the hanky and the picture. He took the necklace and placed it around his neck, holding the pendant with two hands.  
  
"I will never forget you, Hanamichi. Never ever." He closed his eyes, and tried to relax. "I love you Hanamichi. I never told you, but now I am. I hope that you can hear me."  
  
From a distance, he heard a soft and gentle voice speaking to him.  
  
'I hear you, Kaede. I love you too. Smile for me Kaede.'  
  
Rukawa kept his eyes close, a smile touching his lips. He could hear his heart beat. Then he heard another. It was loud, fierce and powerful, filled with pure love.  
  
'You hear that Kaede?' The voice asked. 'That is my heart. It beats for you.' Rukawa kissed the pendant and kept on holding it. 'I'm always by your side.'  
  
Rukawa nodded. He vowed to win the IH and be the best basketball player. Never had his promise been so fierce, that it was engraved in his heart. He will reach his goals, only and only for Hanamichi.  
  
"Hanamichi, I love you." He silently whispered and for the first time, he felt light and at peace.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Yay! Finished! Now that was a bit way too dramatic. Man, I felt like crying typing out Sakuragi's letter. As for the title, don't ask, because I can't think of anything. Anyways, feedback please. I hope you like it. Dedicated to my good, good friend, Naoku-kun. 


	2. The key of life 2

I do not own Slam Dunk or any of the characters, yada, yada, yada. Don't sue me since it is really pointless. Comments welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
THE KEY OF LIFE 2  
  
  
  
  
  
When was the last time I brought flowers for him? He asked himself, walking down the streets, a bouquet of red and white roses, the color of love and eternity. Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the day of his funeral. He entered the cemetery, the lush green grass opening to endless poking head stones from the earth. I vowed that I shall never bring flowers to honor his death until I have fulfilled my promise. My promise to be the best. The best in Japan! And the US! He saw the familiar white headstone that belonged to his lover. It's been six years now. Hanamichi, my love, I've kept my promise. Now I can finally rest, I've already reached the top. He slowly knelt in front of the grave, placing the flowers in front of the headstone, bowing his head and whispering a silent prayer. A cold wind blew and he began to cough. He coughed hard, and by the end of his coughing fit, he was pale and out of breath, throat throbbing, ribs aching.  
  
Rukawa held the necklace he wore, and closed his eyes. It was then did he feel another presence. Lifting his head up, he found another lone figure, knneling in front of a headstone, paying respects. He watched as that figure stood up, wearing a black trench coat, black pants and a white button down shirt underneath. Only then did he finally realize who it was. That familiar, striking scar on his stubborn chin.  
  
"Hisashi Mitsui." He whispered. AS if hearing him, his old teammate faced him, and slowly a smile came to his face.  
  
"Kaede Rukawa." He said, and approached him. "How are you? Last time I saw you was in magazine covers and headlines of sports section of the newspaper this morning." They shook hands, then hugged. "Good to see you."  
  
Rukawa slowly smiled and nodded. "Same here." He looked at Hanamichi's headstone and closed his eyes. "Who was that?"  
  
"Who?" Mitsui tilted his head slightly.  
  
"The one over there." He pointed at the headstone Mitsui was previously kneeling in front of.  
  
"Oh." A sad look immediately appeared on his face. "Kogure." He sadly mumbled and closed his eyes.  
  
"What?" Rukawa asked, deeply shocked. Kogure? The glasses boy? Peacekeeper? Mother hen? He is dead? No freaking way! How? Why? What happened? "Mitsui? What happened?"  
  
Mitsui had a faraway look on his face. "Long story." His voice broke and he quickly turned around, his hand covering his face, shoulders slowly shaking. Rukawa placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come to my house. We'll talk." He said gently, and they both exited the cemetery.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The mansion was just the way he had left it. He mixed them both a cup of hot chocolate and they both sat on the same soft, red couch, cup of hot chocolate in hand. Rukawa watched as Mitsui nervously took a sip from his cup.  
  
"It was about two months after you left." Mitsui began. "We – We got together after Hanamichi's death." Mitsui looked out the window, staring at the stars in the sky. "This is what happened.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
It was a quiet evening in Kogure's duplex. His parents, divorced, now arguing on who should take him, the only child and continue paying for his education. Kogure was tired, being pushed from one side to the other. He had thought that his parents loved him, but he was wrong. It had been going on for quite a long time now, that he was used to all the shouting. Then there was Sakuragi, who had just died. It was already a week after the funeral. Kogure had been affected greatly by Hanamichi's death that he was slipping from his participation in class, his hopes of earning a scholarship being shattered.  
  
His front doorbell rang, and he slowly closed his text book and stood up, placing his glasses on the side table. He was wearing a pair of loose pants and an old t-shirt. AS he opened the door, her gasped and nearly shouted at what he saw.  
  
"Mitsui!" He caught the boy, before he fainted. "What – what happened?" He asked, kicking the door close. Mitsui, now half standing, thanks to Kogure's support, was bleeding badly.  
  
"I got in to a fight." He said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Kogure. But I don't want to go home. My mom is drunk and she's with someone else." Kogure winced slightly at what Mitsui said.  
  
"Never mind. Come on, I've got to take care of your wounds." He said, escorting the ex-gangster to his room. He rushed around his neat home, collecting bandages and disinfectant. He tore Mitsui's shirt off, who was now on his bed, and began to clean his wounds. Once all the blood was gone, Kogure saw more than a thousand scratches and bruises practically all over his torso. Mitsui would hiss in pain when he touched his scratches. He wrapped his torso with bandages, then went about to nurse his slightly swollen face, not to mention bruised and cut. "Finally!" He sighed, and now watched as Mitsui closed his eyes. "Why did you get in to a fight."  
  
"They insulted you and Hanamichi." He said. "They called you guys worthless and they said that Hanamichi deserved to die. God I hate them! They've got no right to say that! They're really dumb! How can they say that when they don't even know what he's been through? Why can't they just –" Mitsui turned his back to Kogure and silent tears escaped his eyes. "I miss him you know. I really loved that guy. He always made me laugh and gave me high spirits, not only on the court but outside. Why was he taken away?" Mitsui clenched his fists, then shouted. "Why?"  
  
Kogure closed his eyes, tears escaping. "We all die, Mitsui." He said slightly. "It's okay. I'm here." He said and placed a comforting hand on Mitsui's shoulder. "Do get some sleep, Mitsui. You'll need to heal." With that said, Kogure left the room, heading for the kitchen, where he sat on a stool and began to sob silently. "Hanamichi, how we miss you so much." He whispered.  
  
A week later, neither Kogure's nor Mitsui's parents did much improvement. The two stuck with each other, working hard and trying to get back to normal. It was hard, but with each other, they made it. It was one rainy night, when Kogure was waiting for Mitsui in his house for dinner. Mitsui appeared, soaking, and tired from running all the way. One look at Mitsui, Kogure felt butterflies swarm in his stomach. Lately, he'd been feeling it a lot. As for Mitsui, he liked Kogure. He never really told him that, afraid that it might sabotage their friendship. That night ended all worries. Mitsui walked up to Kogure, in his soaking clothes, and grabbed him for a deep, hot and loving kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Kogure asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"I love you." Mitsui said and hugged the 'nerd'. Kogure, sighed and hugged him back. "Do you love me?"  
  
Kogure smiled and placed a light kiss on Mitsui's lips. "Yes. I love you Hisashi Mitsui."  
  
They made love for the first time that night. Now, as they both lay naked, holding each other under the moonlight, they did not know that from among the stars, one smiled.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
Rukawa wasn't breathing. He was way too shocked. But then again, he was still hungry for more information. "And then what happened?"  
  
"We moved in together." Mitsui said, sipping again from h is cup. "Actually I moved in. Kogure's parents finally agreed that he could have the house and that they would both equally support him. He is big enough after all. AS for me, I just left, not knowing how to stand a drunk woman everyday." He closed his eyes. "We entered University together, he taking medicine and me business accounting. On our second year of college, four years ago, that was when it happened." He opened his eyes and looked at Rukawa.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
Kogure had been angry with the grades he got. He was so pissed that he nearly broke every thing made of glass in his house. Mitsui was quite afraid, since he had never seen his lover act that way. He saw him angry, but not this fierce.  
  
"How dare he give me a C? I worked so hard and all I get is a C?" Kogure screamed, his hair flying in all directions. Angry, he grabbed his car keys and left the house, slamming the door.  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "Let him go! He'll sort his thoughts after shouting his lungs out in Tokyo Tower." Kogure was like that. Mitsui knew him so well, that he did not worry at all.  
  
But when midnight came and Kogure was not home yet, Mitsui got nervous. He was debating whether to go and find him or not, when the phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Kogure residence, Mitsui here." He said.  
  
"Hisashi Mitsui? I have news for you. Kiminobu Kogure has been in a car accident."  
  
Mitsui dropped the phone. He was paralyzed, mind blank. He saw flashes of blood, then a wrecked car and finally Kogure's dead body. He grabbed his motorbike keys and drove to the hospital in top speed, jumping stop lights and ignoring the police patrolling the street. He reached the hospital in time and the nurse kindly told him where he could find Kogure.  
  
He was sleeping, very pale that he looked like a ghost. "Kimi-chan! Kimi- chan!" Mitsui panicked and took his hand, lightly kissing it. It was then did Kogure's eyes miraculously opened.  
  
"Hisashi." He whispered and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Don't talk. You have to rest." Mitsui said, hushing him with his finger, but Kogure shook his head.  
  
"Open the drawer." He gestured towards the side table drawer. Mitsui slowly opened it and found a tiny velvet box inside. "Open it, Hisashi."  
  
Doing at what he's told, he opened it. Inside, he found an earring. It was a diamond stud. "Kimi-chan? What – what is this?"  
  
"This is for you. A gift from my heart." Kogure silently whispered. "You will not forget me, won't you Hisashi?"  
  
"What are you saying?" Mitsui panicked. "How could I? Are you crazy?"  
  
Kogure smiled, his warm, loving smile. "Be happy Hisashi. As long as you have that earring, I'm always with you." He held Mitsui's hand. "Diamonds are forever. Be happy, okay, Hisashi?"  
  
"Kimi-chan?" Kogure called out. The heart monitor gave a steady alarming beep, now a straight line. "Oh god no!" Mitsui stepped back, tears escaping his eyes. "Kogure!" He screamed.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
Rukawa looked at Mitsui's ear and found a diamond stud, something he failed to notice earlier. "They tried to revive him, but it was no use." Rukawa coughed a bit, and then it stopped. "The next thing I knew, I was kneeling in front of a headstone, praying for him."  
  
Rukawa set his cup down and patted Mitsui. "I know how you feel."  
  
Mitsui's hand balled up to a fist. "Why did hey have to go?" He demanded. "Why is it when you finally find happiness it is always taken away from you? Why?" He grabbed his hair and bowed, tears escaping his eyes. "Why Rukawa? Why?"  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was hugging Mitsui and was also crying. They remained in each others arms, silently crying, for nearly half an hour they remained like that. Rukawa felt funny suddenly, holding an older boy in his arms. Rukawa opened his eyes and stared at Mitsui's firm jaw, his cheeks slightly red from crying. But he was looking at him from a different angle. He watched as those deep dark eyes stared blankly out the window, and how light shone upon them. His natural hair that he had slightly applied gel and combed with his fingers, the golden complexion that he possessed. Rukawa closed his eyes.  
  
I must not think this way. I must not think this way. I must not think this way. I must not think this way. He kept on repeating it in his head that he did not know that Mitsui was intently looking up at him.  
  
Mitsui watched as Rukawa tightly closed his eyes, as if screaming at himself or in pain. His soft rave locks framed his pale handsome face. Mitsui could inhale his sweet scent, and he suddenly shook himself to reality. No! This is not right! What the hell are you thinking? But his body was not listening to him. He placed a hand on Rukawa's cheek, causing Rukawa to snap his eyes open and watch with shock. Mitsui leaned closer and slowly touched his lips to Rukawa, and felt him tense under his hold. Pulling back, enough so that he can see his eyes. Be happy. A voice whispered inside him. He snapped his eyes open when Rukawa shoved him back.  
  
"No! You can't!" He screamed, the pain rising in his throat. Rukawa began to cough and quickly turned. He can't! I can't let him kiss me! If he does – If he does then he'll have the same sickness as me and as Hana-chan. He covered his mouth and felt warm liquid fall on his hands.  
  
"Rukawa?" Mitsui jerked his hands off his mouth and fell back. "My God! You too?"  
  
"It's contagious. I got it from Hana-chan, who probably did not know about it. It started about last month." Rukawa coughed more, and when he finally stopped, he was heaving heavy breathes. "Don't do that again. I – I don't want you to suffer like me."  
  
A flash of determination flashed in Mitsui's eyes. They were just boys who had lost the person they loved the most. They had something in common, and what Mitsui did was just to fill in the hole in his heart. "Rukawa don't do this! I can't – I can't stand to loose all my friends. First it was Hanamichi, then Kogure, now you? Who's next?" He demanded and quickly wrapped both arms around Rukawa. "Let me take care of you. Just let me."  
  
With that said, Mitsui wiped the blood away with his fingers and kissed Rukawa deeply, licking his lips and savoring his coppery sweet flavor. Rukawa was too tensed to actually react, but once Mitsui and himself were shirtless, he opened up to Mitsui.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Rukawa stared out the window, his naked body enveloped with the warmth Mitsui's body gave out. At that moment, Mitsui was massaging his head gently, his other hand around his waist drawing invisible circles.  
  
"Mitsui?" Rukawa suddenly asked.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Will you move in with me?"  
  
A week later, Mitsui was living with Rukawa. Everyday, the ex-gangster would watch the younger man's life slip away. He coughed more everyday, and grew paler and thinner.  
  
"Relax." Mitsui said, kissing his neck. He bit in to it causing Rukawa to moan. Feeling sorry for what he just did, he began to lick the bite. Mitsui knew that he would die the same way Rukawa and Sakuragi would, and he did not mind. "Chill. You're too tired and worked up." Mitsui enveloped him in one of his sweet and tickling kisses, before dragging him to the bedroom. Rukawa let him take care of his tired state. Mitsui was a gentle lover, not being hard or harsh, but warm and sweet. Oh yes, one word to describe Mitsui was sweet, like icing on a cake, or dripping honey. Rukawa did not take the sex as a need, but as something that made him feel loved and cared. As for Mitsui, he did not think that Rukawa was Kogure, but accepted him the way he was. He ignored the fact that he was dying, and dying fast. He just wanted to be with a loyal friend, whom he is currently learning how to love.  
  
"Why are the stars so bright?" Rukawa suddenly asked.  
  
"They are souls. Kogure told me that one day, we'd be together in the sky. All of us will! You, Kogure, me and Hana-chan. I can't wait to see them again. I really can't." Mitsui smiled, wrapping an arm around Rukawa, who was feeling very cold. "Don't leave without me, okay? Take me with you. I never want to be alone again."  
  
Rukawa nodded. "Yes Mitsui. I will take you with me." Rukawa planted a kiss on his chest and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
One month slowly came and went. Rukawa was down with a fever and never really got over it. Mitsui took a leave and stayed next to him through out. Days slowly went by and poor Rukawa could not even sleep for about five minutes without waking up and coughing hard, spitting blood out.  
  
Rain poured hard that night, and Rukawa shivered. He already wore warm clothes, and was under two thick blankets. He had given up hope of getting well. He felt his time coming. He slowly reached for the pendant around his neck, 'the key of life' according to the Egyptian hieroglyphics. He loved it, because it always seemed to comfort him when he was really alone and cold.  
  
Oh, Hana-chan. I don't feel good. Is this my limit? Am I to leave this cruel world? Will I be with you again? Will Mitsui be with Kogure? We're all going to be happy right? Like before? A team? A happy team? Right, Hana- chan? Rukawa felt tears springing to his eyes. Oh Hana-chan take me away now. I don't awnt to suffer anymore. Please, take me away now. Rukawa practically begged for death.  
  
He suddenly heard a whisper. The windows opened harshly by themselves, and the whisper, that light, yet deep whisper sounded with the cold wind.  
  
Kaede. Come home Kaede. Come home with me. It whispered. Rukawa got out of bed, holding support on walls. He knelt next to the window, light rain touching his tear stained cheek. Come home Kaede. I'm waiting for you. There was some laughter. Warm laughter that dripped like syrup and rang like bells. Rukawa knew that it was Sakuragi, his lover. I'm here. I'm waiting. Hurry soon, ne Kaede? The voice began to faint and Rukawa could only cry more.  
  
"No, Hana-chan. Hana-chan, please don't leave me. Oh god, I don't want to be alone anymore." He suddenly shivered. The cold was really getting to him. "Hana-chan." He called to the wind. He closed his eyes, his breathing growing deep and labored. God, the pain he endured everyday was torture.  
  
"Rukawa, I –" Mitsui entered the room and gaped. "Rukawa, what are you doing?" He hollered an dknelt next to Rukawa by the window.  
  
"Mitsui, it's cold." Rukawa said weakly, now paler than before. "But I like the cold. Look, Mitsui! The stars are shining on us!" He pointed at the sky, now a bit soaked from the rain.  
  
"Rukawa." Mitsui mumbled and held him.  
  
"I want to go there. That's where all the sould go, right Mitsui?" Rukawa leaned on Mitsui, closing his eyes. "Let's go home. Let go home to Hana- chan and Kogure." He closed his eyes, inhaling one last deep breath.  
  
Come home Kaede! Kaede! Light and innocent laughter rang in Rukawa's ears.  
  
"Mitsui." He said finally and eternally fell asleep. Mitsui closed his eyes, now holding a limp body in his arms. He picked the cordless phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Help me." He said, his voice weak. He then dropped the phone, leaving the line open. He punched the glass, the crash loud. He began to throw things around the room, breaking everything for more effect. Picking up a piece of glass, he shut his eyes and slice his wrist open, cutting an artery and a vein, blood gushing out. He kissed Rukawa on the forehead once and leaned against the wall underneath the table. Light rain showed his face. Blood continued to come out, the life draining out of him. He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Kogure." He whispered and sucked in his last breath, the last thing he heard was the wailing sirens of a police car.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
A new headstone was placed next to Hanamichi Sakuragi's and Kiminobu Kogure's. It was the bodies of two amazing people who found a way with love. Kaede Rukawa and Hisashi Mitsui, upon request in a will, now lay peacefully beside the person who changed their hearts and souls.  
  
From a distance, the light sound of laughter and the familiar dribbling of a ball could be heard. Just plain happiness; no tears and no pain.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Someone pointed out to me that Tuberculosis is contagious. So I could not resist in writing a sequel. I know it's quite boring, not much of action, but, well I tried. Thank you, thank you, thank you Ally for pointing that out to me. I forgot that and this fic is dedicated to you. Feedback please. 


End file.
